Captured
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: What if everyone was captured? What if they didn't have nightlock pills? What if one of them was a spy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Gale's POV**

As soon as I was hauled into the President's mansion, I knew exactly where I would be taken.

They didn't need to show me the way, I'd walked it so many times, yet they did. Was it to make sure I didn't run? At the end of the day, why would I? This is how I survive.

When we eventually reach the room, I am greeted by Snow saying, "Good evening Mr Hawthorne. How have you been since our last meeting?"

I've been a spy for Snow for a while now, he approached me about it just before the 75th Hunger Games began. I could see the rebellion rising in District 12, and I knew it would tear our society apart again, so when Snow approached me, I was quite happy to help him, assuming I could get a few small things in return, including him moving my family and I to the capital once the rebellions had been destroyed.

Over the past months I had been sending him bits of information about plans I heard about. He knew all about Katniss being 'rescued' from the arena, and was quite happy for it to go ahead, in exchange he pre-warned me about the bombing of District 12, so that I could get my loved ones safe. I took them to District 13, not because I wanted them to be part of the rebellions, but because I needed to be there and they would be safe with me.

That's why it was so easy to rescue Peeta, because I told Snow the plan and he was happy for us to 'rescue' Peeta because of his reconditioning. Peeta has never truly been tortured, it was just an act to make the rebellion believe that Snow had tried to make him hate Katniss. In reality, Peeta was a spy like me, and together we were working together to bring the rebellion down from the inside.

Some people might be confused as to why both Peeta and I want to bring down the rebellion, when Katniss is leading it and we both love her. In truth, we can both see that the first games broke Katniss, and she is no longer the girl we both fell in love with, it just took Peeta a little longer to see this, but during his stay in the capitol after they rescued her and not him, he saw how he was just a pawn in their plans and quickly changed sides.

It was hard sneaking information out of District 13 to the capitol, but I managed it, even if it was only small bits of information, and anytime we left District 13, it was easy to let Snow know where we were and I could use dead-drops to pass him information.

Once we got into the capitol and Katniss came up with the plan to sneak away from the others and murder Snow, I knew I had to stop her from going ahead with the plan. It would be easier for us to get caught if we were in a larger group, than if it was just the two of us, and Coin sending Peeta in just made it even easier, with both him and I playing on Katniss' heart strings and distracting her from the task at hand.

Whilst Peeta and I disagreed about many things, one thing that we agreed upon was that Katniss had to be stopped, and we both knew that we couldn't simply shoot her, because should the rebellion succeed, then we would be traitors. Peeta could have a few good attempts at killing her, a side effect from his 'torture' but he never succeed, so the next best thing was to all get captured.

Luckily, being a high-value targets and everything, they're orders were to capture us so that we could be publicly executed. Obviously me and Peeta were never going to be executed, but very few people knew about us spying, in order to avoid it being leaked to the rebellion, not hat anyone would believe that we were spies.

Once captured though, we knew we would be taken to Snow, and if we were to be captured at the same time as someone who wasn't a spy, then we were to act as if we weren't, until we were alone with Snow.

Now that I was alone with Snow, I proceeded to tell him where Peeta and the others were hiding, I told him that Katniss was going to try and break in and murder him and I reminded him about the delayed bomb plan that the rebels have.

A group of Peacekeepers were sent to arrest Peeta and those hiding with him, a special order that Peeta was not to be harmed was given. There was also an order given to any Peacekeepers outside the mansion walls that should an explosion take place, do not allow any aid to go in and help the wounded.

When the inevitable explosion took place, Peacekeepers held back a mass of doctors, nurses and onlookers who rushed to provide aid. After the second explosion took place, a number of rebel doctors and nurses were arrested for being part of the rebellion. Katniss was wounded in the first explosion, although luckily managed to stagger into the wall of Peacekeepers who promptly arrested her and took her into the mansion for medical treatment.

 **Peeta's POV**

As soon as there was a knock at the know, I knew who it was. It was Peacekeepers come to arrest us. When they knocked down the door and found us, I didn't resist, because even though I had to keep my cover, even if I hadn't wanted to be arrested, there was no way out. Surprisingly, no one else resisted either.

We were all ushered out the door and into a waiting van, ready to take us to the mansion.

I knew Gale must have been caught for them to find us, but I wonder who else from the rebellion got arrested, or even killed. Obviously, I want Katniss arrested, this unrest has gone on too long, and people are dying because of her actions, this isn't the girl that I burnt the bread for or fell in love with, and that's why I made the decision to become a spy.

When we reached the mansion, and we were lead down the long corridor that I know so well after my stay here, and reached the room where we found President Snow and Gale waiting for us.

Everyone was sat very still and very silent, until the door was opened and in walked Katniss, followed by a variety of doctors and nurses, some of whom I'd seen around District 13.

 **Gale's POV**

I saw Katniss walk in, and then behind her I saw Prim. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she still in District 13? Whilst I hated Katniss, I still loved Prim like a little sister, at the end of the day, she was only 13, so why was she stuck in the middle of this war? The only reason she was in District 13, was so that she was safe, not so that she could end up getting arrested for being a rebel.

Snow stands up once the large doors have closed, and welcomes us all to his mansion. He then starts sending the prisoners off to different rooms (A, B or C). From what I can pick up, the children who are nurses, get send to room C, the rest of the doctors and nurses get send to room B and the camera crew get sent to room A. Then there is only Katniss, Prim, Peeta and I left in the room. Katniss gets sent to room A, as I expected, and then Snow ponders where to send Prim for along time.

My mind drifts to wonder what is happening in the different rooms. Room C is probably the safest because Snow doesn't like hurting children, that is probably where he'll send Prim because she is only 13, room B won't be too bad I don't think as it's doctors and nurses and they help people. Its the people in room A that I worry about. I think everyone in room A is in for a long few weeks of torture.

I was so zoned out that I missed where Snow sent Prim too, it was probably room C, I don't have to worry about her.

Snow then explains that he wants us to go to room A and inject the prisoners with a substance from a vial, presumably something like tracker jacker venom, which can be used as a way to torture them. Snow tells Peeta to hold the prisoners still, while I inject them with it.

We walk in silence to where we know room A is, and open the door. Inside we see a lot of familiar faces, faces of people who are going to hate us in a few short moments. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Prim cuddled up in a ball in the corner. Why did Snow send her here, she doesn't deserve this.

We decide to start with the camera crew, Peeta walks over and grabs the first one. It's at this point that they realise Peeta and I aren't wearing cuffs, luckily there are Peacekeepers who come into the room to hold back the others. I carefully insert the needle into they're arm and insert the liquid. Instantly, the body goes stiff and unresponsive, as if dead, at which point Peeta and I move onto be next member of the camera crew. Its easy to inject them with it, although Katniss hurling abuse at us and calling us traitors is slightly off putting. Once we've done the camera crew, we move on to do Katniss, she won't hold still, and it takes two Peacekeepers to help restrain her. As I'm doing the injection, she whispers in my ear, "Save Prim", but the last thing she sees before her eyes close is me and Peeta moving into Prim.

We exchange a look, we both know this isn't right. She's too young. Too innocent. Prim is still curled up in the corner crying. I hand Peeta the injection and try to coax her out of the corner.

When I eventually get her out of the corner, she settles herself on my lap, sobbing into my shirt. Pleading and begging me not to hurt her. I shouldn't do this, it's not right. The thing that made me 100% decide that I couldn't do it, was when she said, "You've been like a brother to me, ever since I lost Katniss to the games, you've always been there for me, and I love you like a brother".

It was her calling me a brother that made me decide I wouldn't inject her with whatever the serum was. By this point, the Peacekeepers has left as only Prim was still conscious (or possibly even alive) in the room, and I took Prim by the hand and lead her back to Snow.

When the three of us arrived, Snow was confused as to why we hadn't injected Prim. When I explained that part of the agreement was that he couldn't hurt my family, he agreed that he hadn't, then I explained that Prim was basically a little sister to me since she lost Katniss to the games. At first, Snow got very angry, shouting that she's not really my sister, so I need to inject her, but I explained how she wasn't part of the rebellion, she was just helping people and doing what was right. I also explained that she wouldn't have even been in District 13 and able to be a nurse and help people, had District 12 not been bombed. I reminded him that she was only 13, so she was still a child.

At this point, I was actually quite scared for my life, as well as hers, but Snow calmed down and saw my perspective of the situation. He agreed to let Prim live, and said that she was to stay with me in my room of the mansion, while repairs were done to the capitol and a house arranged for us to live in with my family. He advised me to keep Prim close to me, as some Peacekeepers may be annoyed that Katniss' sister was just allowed to walk away with no punishment, and with that he had someone show the three of us to our rooms.

 **Prim's POV**

When we reached Gale's room, I let out a breath that I don't know I'd been holding. I was alive and safe, I only wish the same could be said for my sister, although we would all be safe in District 12 had she not lead the rebellion, so in someways I see why she needs to be punished.

Gale and I just sat in his room in silence for a while. I couldn't believe that he was a traitor, and that he'd been lying to us, although he did save my life, so I guess i can forgive him for that, otherwise I would be suffering downstairs with my sister.

The silence is finally broken after someone brings up some clothes and Gale announces that he's going to get changed in the bathroom, so that I can get changed in the main room.

Once we have both got changed, and Gale has checked that the door is firmly locked, he settles on the couch, and tells me to get into the bed and get some sleep because it's been a rough day.

After not long I fall asleep, although it's not too long until I wake up screaming with Gale stood next to me. I explain that it was just a nightmare, and he heads back to the couch, but I ask him to stay with me, and he climbs in the bed next to me and just having him there helps me sleep better.

 **A/N: hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know if you want to know more about what happens next or want to see any other view points**


End file.
